


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage - Adult/Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four-year old Lance gets invited to a movie night.Papa Kogane makes him feel at home.





	Movie Night

“It’s too scary!”

Lance pulled the covers to his chin. The bright lights of the television flickered about the lounge, where family photographs lined the mantelpiece beneath the screen, and long shadows were cast over the sofa and blankets and bowls of popcorn. Keith sat curled up at the far end, almost lost amongst the cushions and pillows. A red bowl was cradled between his legs, as he ate without a single care for the green blood blasting out of the blender.

It was awful . . . _monsters exploded in microwaves, heads burning in fireplaces, a woman thrown from a window_. . . Lance struggled to still his racing heart, as he clenched at the sheets until his knuckles turned white, and – as the lights flashed again and someone screamed – he threw himself underneath the sheets. He crawled to his left where Papa Kogane sat with his head on his hand, while his legs were stretched out and spread apart, and every so often he would let loose loud yawns. Lance fell onto his lap.

He pressed his cheek to the denim, as the blankets fell completely over him. A tiny hand gripped at the excess fabric on muscular thighs, as he nuzzled against Papa Kogane with a loud mewl, but – much to his surprise – the older man simply gasped and reached beneath the blankets to grasp at his brown locks of hair. It hurt a little, but it reassured Lance that he wasn’t alone and that someone was there to protect him. He was safe from the monsters.

“You’re such a baby,” muttered Keith.

Lance kicked outward, but his legs tangled in the blanket. A low sigh escaped from Papa Kogane, who slowly stroked his callused fingers through the soft locks, and Lance noticed – as he sniffed and rubbed his cheek against the denim – a strange hardness right where his pee-pee ought to have been hidden beneath the fabric. He furrowed his brow and pressed a small hand against the lump, as he tried to work out what could be inside, but he soon yanked back his hand and blushed when Papa Kogane bucked upward with a squeak.

It was strange. The blankets moved a little, until Papa Kogane sat upright and back against the sofa cushions with legs spread even wider, and he slid a hand underneath the blankets where he unbuttoned his jeans, as well as slid dozen the zipper. Lance knew that was meant to be a private and special place, but he could only giggle at the sight of red boxers that barely covered the odd bulge inside his underwear. Lance poked it with a finger.

“D-Don’t be mean, Keith,” gasped Papa Kogane.

“Why? He _is_ a baby.”

“It’s my fault for getting movie recommendations from a teenager.” Papa Kogane sighed. “I had no idea what to get for you guys to watch, but Shiro said ‘Gremlins’ was a pretty good movie and we used to watch it with Yukio before she . . . she passed away. It – ah – does have a bit more violence than I remember. Did – Did you see it with Shiro?”

“Yeah, we have movie nights every time you sleep at the fire station,” said Keith. “I don’t know why you let Lance stay here, though, because this was _my_ movie night! You could have got a goat or a brick to babysit an idiot like him. Why does he have to be here?”

“His – His parents . . . holiday . . . _oh shit_!”

The erect member hit Lance square on his cheek. He hadn’t expected the big bulge to be Papa Kogane’s pee-pee, especially because he had no idea that pee-pees could get so huge, but there it was poking its way upward with a slight curve and a throbbing vein. It looked swollen and painful, nested in a thatch of black curls, and the balls beneath – just barely visible – were so large that they seemed to hang low and thick, enough that Lance poked at them to see if they were tight like his pair. Papa Kogane yelped again and bucked.

“It’s not _that_ scary,” said Keith. “You seriously scared, too?”

Papa Kogane must have nodded, as Keith scoffed and curled into his cushions. There was a bead of liquid at the tip of the member, which was hard to see in the dark beneath the blankets, but it was very slow to roll down the length of skin, and it looked – well – clear . . . almost like a droplet of water . . . not like pee. The mushroom-like head was round and big, not like Lance’s pee-pee, and he was curious what the liquid could be that came from a place only known for urination. He reached out with a slow hand. He touched the slit.

A high-pitched mewl escaped Papa Kogane. Lance ignored it to push his finger a little into the slit, so he could move it in circles in a massaging manner, and – pulling it carefully away – he noticed a long line of liquid connecting finger to penis. He giggled and squished his fingers together. The chain broke and his fingertips grew sticky, enough that he furrowed his brow and made to wipe them on the denim, but he stopped before he could remove the liquid.

He was curious. It was sticky like honey or syrup, although maybe not as much, and – as he brought it to his nose – it didn’t smell icky or gross or bad, but . . . Lance slowly extended his tongue and licked at his fingertips, where it tasted a little salty and bitter. He hummed and knelt down his forearms on thick thighs, before leaning as close as he could to the hard cock, and licked at the slit. Papa Kogane cried out, as he bucked upward again. It sounded like a happy sound. Lance licked again, as he started to lap at the slit like a cat with cream.

“Y-Yeah, just like that,” whispered Papa Kogane.

“Huh? What was that?”

“Shush, go back to sleep, Keith. It’s fine.”

A shuffling noise was followed by a thump, along with a pressure of a light weight on Lance’s lower legs, and Papa Kogane bent over to seemingly tuck Keith in for the night, but each movement and jerk of his body brought the head of his pee-pee closer to Lance. It brushed against his cheeks, leaving silvery smears all across his brown skin. Lance tried to pull away, but he was stuck between a grown man and a sleeping Keith, with a weight of a big blanket across his legs that hindered his movement. The head soon poked at his lips.

Lance opened his mouth to complain. The head pushed inside. It tasted weird, with the flesh soft and warm and like velvet on his tongue, but the head was _weeping_ with that liquid, until it coated his tongue and spurted over the back of his throat. Lance wrapped his lips around the head, as he suckled in hopes of more, and his tongue ran under the rim and into the slit, as he searched out more of the delicious nectar. Papa Kogane cried out:

“ _S-Shit! Fuck!_ Don’t use your teeth!”

A hand buried itself into his hair, yanking his head down onto the cock. He nearly choked from surprise, as his throat contracted around the head and saliva ran from his lips down onto those heavy balls, and his tongue could only lap at the underside of the cock . . . _‘fuck, you don’t have a gag reflex, Gorgeous’_. . . Lance smiled around the pee-pee, as he beamed with pride that someone he so admired thought him ‘gorgeous’. He sucked hard in earnest.

Papa Kogane started to moan and purr and splutter, while he bucked up again and again into the tight and virgin throat of Lance . . . every thrust brought his weeping cock head knocking against the hot and wet throat . . . Lance started to feel a little funny, as his pee-pee twitched and grew inside his pyjama bottoms. He wanted more of the taste, but was ripped away by his hair by two rough hands. The cock jerked on its own. It was still hard and leaking, but Papa Kogane wouldn’t let him get a taste, and Lance soon sniffed and choked back tears.

A few shushes and hums eased his mind, as Papa Kogane manipulated his body beneath the blankets until Lance was on all fours, and soon he had arms and legs spread on either side of those thighs, while his pyjamas were yanked down and his bottom was on full display. He squeaked out in surprise, as Keith murmured half-asleep to just turn the movie off if it was so scary, and Papa Kogane . . . growling, groaning . . . massaged his cheeks.

“Just watch the television, okay, my love?”

Papa Kogane lifted the blankets, until they were draped over Lance’s shoulders. He focussed on the screen as told, already shivering from fear, but – with a click of the remote – the images changed and soon he was watching videos of small boys sucking on various pee-pees that must have belonged to adults, as they looked so much like Papa Kogane. Lance drew in a hiss of breath, as his pee-pee grew harder and he licked at his lips for more of that special taste. The callused hands on his buttocks were firm and kind. A finger traced his hole.

“I want you to relax and push out,” said Papa Kogane.

“Why would I push out?”

“Trust me, just push out like you need to poop.”

A hand rummaged down the side of the sofa, before something clicked and a loud squelch revealed an expulsion of liquid from a small tube, and – before Lance could turn around – the blanket was thrown back over his head and all he was left was with sexual noises, each one emanating from the television . . . _slurps from swollen lips, ‘fucking swallow’, grunts and groan and guttural growls . . ._ Lance hated the darkness, but it was also a comfort.

The draught against his backside felt strange, especially when Papa Kogane parted his cheeks with one hand, and suddenly the cool air was brushing against his exposed hole, which winked under the expectation of something that he couldn’t quite imagine. A wet finger brushed against the rim. Lance squeaked and grasped at the sofa cushions, while he pressed his forehead to those muscular legs, and he panted for breath when the finger traced around the hole before slowly pushing inside . . . it moved until the first knuckle, the second . . .

It was made easier each time he pushed out. Lance felt it following his natural curve, where it bumped against every internal ridge, and it filled him to perfection, as Papa Kogane made a come-hither motion. A few brushes were all it took to find his special spot. The fingertip found his prostate and massaged in slow circles, with just enough pressure for Lance to throw back his head and send the blanket hurtling onto his shoulders, and – panting for breath, drool escaping over his lips – his dilated pupils watched a small brown-haired boy blowing an adult.

A second finger was pushed inside, where they made a scissor-like motion, and Lance – rolling and writhing and clawing at the cushions – bucked back onto them in a desperate bid for more friction, while small sounds of pleasure escaped his lips . . . _‘uh, uh, uh’_. . . Keith slept beside them with loud snores, while the squelching around his behind echoed about the lounge. A blinding heat struck every nerve, as Lance came alive with arousal.

“God, I love you, baby,” whispered Papa Kogane.

The third finger was followed by a squirt from a bottle, which was pressed to his stretched rim and forced a little inside, and the rush of cold liquid filled him so much that he worried he had pooped or wet himself out of sheer arousal. He was bucking hard and fast, thrusting back like a whore in heat, and his brown skin was flushed every darker with sheer desire. Lance cried in earnest when the fingers were removed. _Oh God_ , he wanted them back.

He tried to turn around, but the blankets were thrown forward. Lance was fighting with them in frustration, desperate to get back to those fingers again, but soon he was yanked backward and forced into a crouching position over that huge and leaking cock. The head of the cock was hot and warm against his hole. Lance longed to get his mouth over the flesh again, where he could taste the salty nectar and feel what was like velvet over steel, but instead he was slowly pushed down so that his inner walls sheathed the thick penis.

It moved slowly at first, as it stretched and widened Lance. A choked cry escaped Lance’s lips, while gravity helped ease the cock inside him, and soon – with a silent moan – his buttocks were pressed against the rough pubic hairs and denim jeans. He was full. He was stretched. The cock was so hot inside him that he couldn’t help except to clench, as if to test its strength or presence, and Papa Kogane sighed with sheer pleasure.

“Relax,” ordered Papa Kogane.

Lance shook his head. He didn’t want to relax, not when it felt so good! Papa Kogane wrapped his arms around Lance’s tiny chest, while his hands slid beneath his pyjama top and started to fondle his chest, and his fingers . . . _long, gentle, teasing_. . . flicked and rubbed at his nipples, as they forced them erect and brought him infinite pleasure. Lance cried out and threw back his head, exposing his neck and opening his mouth wide.

He couldn’t wait any longer! Lance listened to people moaning on the screen, while he watched the brown-haired and brown-skinned boy being fucked hard by a man just like Papa Kogane, and – wanting to feel that good – Lance bounced as fast as he was able on the cock deep inside his fluttering walls. Every sound he uttered was erotic beyond measure, enough that Papa Kogane could only pant and gasp against his neck with moist breath, and soon those fingers on his nipples grew erratic and clawed at his chest. _Pain merged with pleasure._

“Lance’s having a nightmare,” mumbled Keith.

Lance chanced a glance to Keith, whose eyes were still closed. He had no idea what was happening to his body, but it felt good . . . _it felt so good_. . . there was no way he wanted to share this with Keith or anyone else! He bounced up and down, up and down, until loud squelches merged with the slaps of skin on skin, and soon he was stuffing the blanket into his mouth to keep from screaming, as he clenched hard onto the blanket until tears revealed the stuffing inside. He clenched around the cock so hard that it was almost painful.

The pleasure built and built, until he could stand it no longer, and suddenly his pee-pee was twitching beneath the blanket and he was screaming against the fabric stuffed into his mouth, as his throat seared with pain from his cries. Every nerve was aflame! Lance choked on his saliva, as he clenched with increasing strength onto that penis, as he reached the depths of nirvana and finally broke under the absolute bliss. He collapsed backward.

He struggled to see the world around him. The room burst with colours across his retinas, while his heart pounded in his ears, but he could hear the gentle calls of Papa Kogane who grunted and bucked into him . . . _‘you’re beautiful’, ‘I love you’, ‘this is perfect’ . . ._ another five minutes passed, while Lance hummed lazily and played with his nipples slowly, until – with a huge cry – Papa Kogane burst inside him. A flood of come coated his inner walls, where ropes and ropes of come filled him to breaking point. He felt his stomach extend.

“ _So fucking perfect,”_ gasped Papa Kogane.

The come leaked out from the sides of his hole, even with the cock still deep within him, and Lance – lolling his head to the side – saw Keith fast asleep with hair mussed and thumb suckling in his mouth, but he couldn’t bring himself to laugh . . . not with his pyjama top slicked to his skin with sheer sweat and lungs still clamouring for oxygen . . . Lance was thoroughly fucked, while watching the kid on screen taking a second cock, and he murmured with a lick of his lips, as he hoped they could do such deeds another time.

Papa Kogane placed dozens of kisses to his neck. Each one soft and gentle, while hands roamed over his body and explored every inch of flesh, and Lance giggled and squeezed his inner walls around that pee-pee still deep inside him. A loud groan was the only response from Papa Kogane, who bit into his neck and left a forming bruise. Lance licked at his lips and fluttered his eyelids, as he fidgeted and ground down on his favourite cock.

“Can we go again?” Lance asked.

“We sure can, baby. Let’s just take this upstairs . . .”


End file.
